Puella Magi Suzune Magica characters:
Suzune Amano (天乃 鈴音 Amano Suzune?) A girl who is a smiling, hard-working student at day, and a stoic magical girl hunter at night. She refuses to state her reasons for killing. Whenever she meets a magical girl, she asks for their name prior to killing them, and later puts writes their name on a paper and puts it in her pouch, a habit she picked up from Tsubaki. Suzune uses a large sword as her weapon and wears a long jacket as her uniform. Her powers are fire-elemental. Suzune is revealed in a flashback to be able to absorb the powers of witches, and she absorbed her current fire powers from Tsubaki's witch. : She was taken care of by her former mentor, Tsubaki, after a witch killed her parents; Suzune's wish was to "become like Tsubaki", leading to her gaining her absorption powers. Despite her statements that she's "doing the right thing", Suzune is still unconvinced she really is doing the right thing. After meeting Kagari, Suzune finds out that her memories were altered: instead of setting out to kill magical girls after killing Tsubaki, Suzune had merely run away and hid herself in despair. Matsuri eventually met up with her and became her friend, but Kagari erased those memories as a part of her revenge plot. After Suzune remembers this and Kagari forces her to confront her anguish, she decides to end her life after killing Kagari's witch and saving Matsuri, but not before telling Matsuri to live on. ; Arisa Narumi (成見 亜里紗 Narumi Arisa?) : One of the Yunagi magical girls, and probably the most hot-headed among them. Having been bullied a lot in school, she became a magical girl wishing to become stronger, possessing superhuman strength and speed, leading her to become more self-confident yet abrasive, even putting her former tormentors in hospital; though her attitude scared others off, leading to her being lonely, until Chisato asked her to join the Yunagi group after beating her in a fight. Despite Arisa's abrasiveness, flippant and haughty attitude, she can be caring at times. Arisa wields a scythe as her magical girl weapon, and her soul gem is in the shape of a heart on her back. : She becomes distraught after the death of Chisato, eventually vowing to kill Suzune in revenge; she also returned to being more abrasive, disregardful of school rules, and beating up other students. Unfortunately, Arisa never managed to fulfill her goal, as Kagari killed her in a surprise attack to get her out of the way. ; Chisato Shion (詩音 千里 Shion Chisato?) : One of the Yunagi magical girls, and the one who invited Arisa to join them. She is a strict follower of the rules, often lecturing Arisa on her rebellious and lazy attitude. She uses a pistol as part of her weaponry, though she has two on her belt, she is never seen using more than one at a time; her power is to "release" other magic powers. She was killed by Suzune during a night patrol. : It is revealed in a flashback that Chisato convinced Arisa to join the Yunagi girls, after finding out she was lonely after beating her in a fight; another flashback reveals that Chisato's father was a creator of children's picture books and she made a wish to turn him back to being a kind person after he turned abusive, with said abuse leading to the death of his wife, before turning it on Chisato. ; Haruka Kanade (奏 遥香 Kanade Haruka?) : The leader of the Yunagi magical girls, and a respectable, well-behaved student. She held a large animosity towards her older sister who was loved and praised by everyone while Haruka was overlooked. Haruka uses a separable blade as her weapon, and specializes in charm magic. After a witch brings up memories of her painful past, where she wished to erase her sister from existence, she succumbs to her despair and becomes a witch herself. ; Matsuri Hinata (日向 茉莉 Hinata Matsuri?) : One of the Yunagi magical girls, a positive-thinking girl who is classmates with Suzune. She wants to become friends with Suzune, even after finding out that she is a magical girl killer. Her magical weapons are robotic gloves that can shine or shoot bright lights at her opponents, and she also possesses the ability to search for others, though this ability is best used as support in battle. She has a plush charm of a rabbit head named "Usa-chan", and nicknames Kyubey as "Kyu-chan". : Matsuri reveals to Arisa at one point after Haruka's death that she was blind when she was younger, and wished to have sight as a result. Kagari knocks her out upon arrival so she can deal with Suzune alone, but Matsuri wakes up in time to save Suzune and confront Kagari. Despite Kagari's monstrous deeds and attempts on Matsuri's life, Matsuri never tries to kill her and tries to convince Kagari to stop her revenge. She is eaten by Kagari's witch and supposedly dies, but it turns out to only be an illusion, and manages to survive after Suzune defeats the witch. On Suzune's deathbed, Matsuri promises to never forget her, the Yunagi girls, Kagari and Tsubaki, and that they'll stay friends forever. Afterwards, Matsuri inherits the bell-and-pouch pendant and wears it as a hair tie herself. She is the only survivor of the events of the story. ; Kagari Hinata (日向 華々莉 Hinata Kagari?) : Matsuri's older sister, who is hunting down Suzune in revenge for killing Tsubaki. She has a playfully cruel nature and takes delight in teasing and tormenting Suzune. She seems to have a soft spot for Matsuri, but isn't afraid to kill her if she gets in the way of her goals. She also shows no remorse in murdering Arisa, nor for any of the other deaths she indirectly caused through altering Suzune's memory. : Kagari's magic appears to be illusionary-themed, and she is seen wielding a sword and chakrams. She is also capable of altering people's memories: she used this ability to turn Suzune into a magical girl killer and erase Matsuri's memories of becoming friends with Suzune; however, the person's real memories seem to eventually come back over time, as with Matsuri just before Kagari returns, or in dreams, as with both Matsuri and Suzune. Kagari ends up turning herself into a witch as a last-ditch attempt to kill Suzune, after suffering defeat by Matsuri. ; Kanami (カナミ Kanami?) : A minor character from the first chapter, Kanami is a lone magical girl with a cheerful and friendly personality who dual wields knives with hand guards; her powers and wish are unknown. Her attack power seems to be rather weak. She was saved from a witch by Suzune, but was promptly killed after telling Suzune her name. She was wowed by Suzune's fire-elemental magic. ; Tsubaki Mikoto (美琴 椿 Mikoto Tsubaki?) : Suzune's former mentor, who became a witch. Suzune killed her and inherited her bell-and-pouch pendant, which she wears as a hair tie. She formerly took care of Matsuri and Kagari as some form of caretaker, and told them stories; at one point she encouraged Matsuri to be a kind person and listen to her father and Kagari. She took care of Suzune after her parents' death at the hands of a witch, and treated her like her own daughter. She had fire-elemental powers. ; Mika Nishinaka (西中 ミカ Nishinaka Mika?) : The leader of a group of bullies that targeted Arisa in the past, until Arisa made her wish and scared them off by crushing Mika's hand in her own. She then proceeded to put them in the hospital as revenge; it can be assumed that they left her alone after that. ; Kanata Kanade (奏 可奈多 Kanade Kanata?) : Haruka's older sister. She was a kindly person who was good at everything she did, leading to her being constantly praised by others and called a genius; however, her little sister Haruka was jealous and envious of her, as she thought no one expected anything of her due to Kanata. Kanata tried to be friendly with Haruka, telling her that she "could tell her big sister anything", but Haruka kept rejecting her and claiming that Kanata didn't understand her feelings. Haruka's immense jealousy eventually led to her wishing to erase Kanata from existence; Kanata appears to have been wiped from others' memories as well. Other characters ; Pia Undo (雲土 ぴあ Undo Pia?) : A character exclusive to the Puella Magi Madoka Magica crossover with the Japanese mobile game Divine Gate. She is the Madoka universe version of Divine Gate's original character "Wind Pier" (ウィンドピア Uindopia?). : Pia is a pathologically shy girl who, as Wind Pier, in particular is anxious about people seeing her face, often hiding it or covering it with a mask. She would suffer panic attacks, and thus carried around a canister of oxygen. During the crossover story, Pia walks into the Madoka universe via a gate and becomes friends with the main Madoka girls. After learning that they are trapped in a fake world, Pia makes a wish with Kyubey to destroy the fake world, gaining wind-elemental powers and a rapier as her weapon. After the destruction of the fake world, Pia returns to her own world. Category:Characters in the Magica Quartet